


Sleepless Nights

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Watching Someone Sleep, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: Younjae couldn´t fall asleep so he hopes he gets a little bit of sleep in Himchan´s bed.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues my english is pretty bad

It was again one of those nights in which he couldn´t fall asleep.   
He could do what he wanted, maybe he'd been awake in his bed for a few hours since he'd gone to bed early.   
Meanwhile, the clock on the night table beside him showed shortly before two o'clock.  
In less than five hours they have to be back in the studio.  
He was aware that he should sleep at least for a few hours.  
Annoyed, he slammed the blanket back and crawled out of bed.  
It did not make any sense.

Carefully he opened his room door and looked out into the dark hallway.

He doesn´t really have to try to be quiet when he left the warm room and went into the cold hall instead, since the few of them that have a light sleep and are quickly awakened by every sound don´t longer live here anymore.   
So they remained only three in the small apartment which was once intended for them six.  
At least he had his own room and so also more privacy.  
And even if they talked several times about the fact that it´s almost time for him to leave the apartment too, he really did not trust himself to live on his own.

With naked feet he reached the only leaning door in the far left, where he could hear the light snoring of his hyung. Cautiously, he pushed the door open, knowing that his hyung would hardly wake up from this.

The air in the room was much warmer than that in his own room and so stuffy as you could almost cut it. Still, he dared to enter the light-lit room.   
Slowly he tapped forward in the dark as he had done so many times before he found the big bed.   
Carefully he raised the blanket a little bit and supported his hands on the mattress, then a knee whereby he tried to make as little noise as possible.   
Then he groped forward until he touched the figure of his hyung with one hand, and moved a little closer until he was very close to his figure.

Only when the person moved next to him did he notice that Himchan must have slept with his back to him. He noticed how the man turned around to him and swung an arm around him, still under the blanket.   
He was so incredibly warm.

,, Youngjae?" asked the voice, even rougher by sleep than she was anyway, into the room. The addressee nodded into the darkness, did not expect his hyung would see this. Instead, he was pulled to his hyung´s chest and a leg swung over him, it was almost a sign that he would drift back to sleep. It was so uncomfortable how warm he was, along with the heat under the blanket and the heater. 

,, What´s wrong?" Himchan asked instead, sleepy.   
Youngjae answered truthfully :,, I can´t fall asleep...." At the same time, he sounded a bit weary, but he knew his hyung wouldn´t care this much.   
He just was annoyed and incredibly tired.

,, What should we do about it?´´ Youngjae winds his arms around his hyung and clings to him: ,, Can I stay here?"   
He heared him sighn: ,,Is it this bad?´´   
He nuzzled gently against his chest after nodding once. 

Then Himchan asked exactly this one question: ,, Do you want sex?" 

Youngjae thought briefly about this question, and even though his body said something else, and Himchan's evidently also by whats pressed against his leg, he was too exhausted to meet this need.

So he shook his head no: ,, No"   
His face turned red. Himchan kissed him on his hair 

,, Good. I also don´t really want to. "

With these words he turned around, pulling Youngjae with him so that he layed on him now. Weighed he drew patternes with his finger on Youngjae's free back, which gave him goose bumps.

,, ..Hyung ..." he said, trying to lift his head. 

Himchan pressed him down gently before he continued what he was doing on his back: ,, Try to sleep. Everything´s fine. Close your eyes."

So Youngjae layed there on his hyung who slowly drifted back into the land of dreams, and he ran a cold shiver down his spine.   
One more time he raised his head, this time only to turn so that he could look at him in the dark.   
It was hard to recognize him, despite the little lamp that shone somewhere in the corner of the room.

,, Promise to wake me up in time! ´´   
Himchan shifted slightly under him, before he layed both his arms around him and pressed him to his chest. He answered sleepy with a much more raspy voice: ,, Of couse.´´ 

He hated when someone found out he was sleeping at Himchan´s.   
Even if it was Daehyun, who still was his best friend. He already caught them several times sleeping in their hyung´s bed quite innocently and teased him with it. It was just corrosive when Daehyun started tearing some embarrassing jokes over him again.

Not only that they were both in a relationship no one knew about. And Youngjae was not ready to tell anyone about it.   
At least, Himchan did not mind if none of them knew.   
Or at least that maybe Yongguk had a clue about it, without really knowing it.   
No matter. Youngjae definitely did not want to get caught again!

Himchan shifted slightly as he realized that Youngjae was still restless. Then he pulled the blanket over them so far that it nearly covered Youngjae's head, but only to his shoulders.

He sighed: ,, … I promise it. If it makes you happy. But now try to sleep'' 

Again he put his hand on Youngjae's head but this time to play with a strand of his hair between his fingers.  
For a few minutes they lay so still, only their slow breathing could be heard, he slowly got tired in the presence of his hyung and lover. Slowly but certain did Youngjae´s eye lids got heavy and he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

The next morning Himchan woke up just in time when he heard the soft click of the front door.   
Daehyun came to their appartment like every morning, clearly because he just did not want to be alone, but he would never admit that.

Himchan sat up, but turned to see if Youngjae was awake.   
However, this was spread over the other half of the bed, the mouth was open and you could hear him exhale throaty. 

He should have woken him before Daehyun comes in and sees them both.

However, he rather thought he just let him sleep a bit, they got too little sleep.

It was too late anyway when he heard the door open and Daehyun stood in the room.

,, Good morning. Hyung.´´ 

,, Good morning, Daehyun.´´ Himchan answered and turned to the man at the door. 

,,He couldn´t sleep again?" He nodded and heard the other man huff. When Himchan turned his head he saw a grin on his face, he tried to hide.

,,Don´t ever tell him you know otherwise he will kill both of us.´´

,, Why will he kill you, Hyung?´´ the younger asked.   
Himchan turned around again to watch the still calmly sleeping man on his right side of his bed: ,, I had to promise to wake him up before you come over.´´

When Himchan turned back around a long pause of silence was standing between the both of them.   
He exactly knew what Daehyun was about to say, but wouldn´t dare to because Himchan just let him stay in his bed several nights around half a year ago, before he decided to move out.

Though Himchan never really mourned much about this kind of loss.

,, Could you go wake up Jongupie ...?´´

As if he had heard his name called, Jongup ran past the ajar door: ,, I've been awake for a long time now, hyung. ´´   
Then he came back and pushed the door open a little further, so that he stood together with Daehyun in the doorway

,, Couldn´t he sleep again? ´´ Jongup asked too.

Himchan sighned: ,, Yeah! And now go and start to prepare breakfast while I wake him up. He'll threaten us three if he finds out you know about that.´´

,, Everyone of us knows that with you both, hyung ´´ Himchan rolled his eyes as he turned around: ,, Please go now.´´

He waited until he could hear the two talking softly from the kitchen before leaning forward and carefully trying to wake Youngjae. 

It was again one of those days when Youngjae just sensed that his hyung's were hiding something, but he could not even say what it was.   
There were no answers to questions.   
Only the excuse that everything is alright and he should not worry so much, they had no secrets from him.   
He never would think so far, that they all knew that he and Himchan were in a relationship together.   
Even if there was always a little bit of fear, still, the others would find out one day.


End file.
